


Mainframe

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Kudos: 1





	Mainframe

Krogan pushed Basil harder and faster through the loops and turns that the other dragon rider was making in front of him. The blood red Singetail screeched, while Krogan simply toned out all other noises except for his heartbeat. So close! He was so close! 

Krogan reaches his hand out, desperate to grab the flag attached to the tail of the Night Fury in front of him. If he grabbed it, then he won! 

The rider in front of him suddenly made their dragon halt, and Krogan’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the little girl toddling out onto the field. The man screamed, pulling his legs back in a frantic means to get Basil to stop. The Singetail shot upwards in response, careening straight for the barrier at the top of the stadium. 

Krogan twisted in his harness, and then, too fast, they were plummeting. 

The man screamed in terror, right before he was thrust from his harness, and sent skidding across the tarmac. 

Krogan awoke with a groan to the sounds of flustered whispering and confused noises of surprise.

“ _ Krogan! _ ” The worried voice of what he assumes is a medic sounds like it's coming from three feet underwater. 

Krogan groaned again, his eyes slowly sliding open, pupils dilating to cope with the light streaming into his eyes. Feeling starts to return to him, and so does pain. 

Agony is slicing through his bones, through his heart.

Krogan screamed in agony, trying to yank himself up from the asphalt, only to recoil in horror at that sound of metal screeching against stone. 

Panting, all of the voices become hazy again, as Krogan looks down to where his arm is supposed to be, only, his arm isn’t there, and Krogan finds himself staring at a sparking mess of tangled wires and twisted metal. 

Deep inside of him, something’s screaming that there should be  _ blood _ that there should be broken bones, should be  _ flesh _ .

Someone’s shaking his shoulders, and his head hung limply his mind was spinning, and suddenly, the ebbing pulse of unconsciousness began to wriggle through his mind, its tendrils grasping deep into him with an angry, dangerous force. 

Krogan dropped to the ground with a dull thud, his world going completely black. 


End file.
